Sin Palabras
by Lallen
Summary: Salieron al balcón, se vieron... y no se hablaron. Drabble.


**Sin Palabras**

**A Soul Eater Fanfic**

**Por: Lallen **

**Nota: Soul Eater No me pertenece.**

Mifune observó atentamente a la chica junto a él. Nadie en todo el Shibusen, o en toda Death City parecía estar despierto a esa hora, sólo él y Yumi.

El espadachín había salido tranquilamente a esa hora, porque no lograba conciliar el sueño. Y al no lograr quedarse dormido, había decidido salir a probar un poco el aire fresco de la madrugada, encontrando en él una soledad y quietud muy agradables para su habitual silencioso modo de ser.

Ser maestro en el Shibusen, cargo obtenido luego del enfrentamiento con Ashura, le sentaba bien. Podía rodearse de chicos, casi niños, como siempre le habían agradado, y transmitirles su conocimiento. Ahora Angela estaba protegida también por el Shibusen, asi que ya no corria ningún riesgo.

Entonces apareció ella. Mientras observaba pacíficamente la imponente ciudad, bañada por la luz de la luna, e inusualmente silenciosa, unos ruidos de pasos delicados lo sacaron de sus (no muy profundos) pensamientos.

Yumi Asuza llegó al balcón, sin siquiera sorprenderse al verlo ahí. Sólo se recargó en el barandal, y observó la ciudad al igual que él lo hacia. Entre ellos hubo un intercambio de miradas furtivas, como si no quisieran hablarse.

Desde luego, eso era mentira.

Asuza y Mifune habían intercambiado una sola mirada, en la fiesta organizada por Shinigami-sama luego de la victoria. Ambos, al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta, habían tenido un inusual latido de corazón.

Si por un lado a Asuza no le agradaba mucho que Shinigami-sama metiera a un guardaespaldas de una bruja en la escuela, no podía negar que a primera vista él le había agradado. No encontró esa mirada indigna y cruel que imaginaba.

Pudo ver en esos ojos una ternura muy bien disimulada, y un aura noble muy notoria. También le parecía muy atractivo, no podía negarlo.

Yojimbo Mifune, por su parte, no podía decir que la belleza de la mujer no le había impresionado. Una mirada fría y distante, que pese a todo lo invitaba a intentar descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos tras de ella.

Pero una simple impresión, un simple flechazo, no fue suficiente para tratar de hablarse esa noche.

Pese a que se miraron de reojo, cuidando no descubrirse, las palabras nunca llegaron a romper el silencio. Pese a que ambos tenían tantas cosas que decirse.

El frio no les importaba. Solo seguían observando con atención la callada ciudad, que aun así nunca podría ser aburrida.

Y entonces, él dio un paso hacia un lado, acercándose cautelosamente. Ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, lo imitó. El dio otro paso. Ella lo hizo también.

Mifune se preguntó a sí mismo por qué lo hacía. Pero no encontró más respuesta que pensar que quería estar cerca de ella.

Y ella, por su parte, al ver la iniciativa de Mifune no pudo hacer sino imitarlo, con algunos nervios en su interior, pero imposibles de distinguir. Su mirada seguía fría.

Hasta que sus hombros se tocaron en un roce invisible. Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad bajo ellos, un par de casa encendieron las luces.

El espadachín sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. Poco a poco, se atrevió a voltear un poco la cabeza, para mirar la clara piel de Asuza, pese a la oscuridad. Ella lo miraba de reojo, aun convencida de no mirarlo frente a frente.

Luego de unos minutos más, en los que no se movieron, ambos descubriendo al mismo tiempo que debían… ¿decirse algo? No, ¿hacer algo…?

Y ahí, el espadachín tomó en mano todo el coraje del que era capaz, y se acercó lentamente. Pronto su nariz rozó la mejilla de la mujer con dulzura, luego sus labios lo hicieron, y depositaron un muy suave beso.

Vaya, su piel era aun mas suave de lo que imaginaba. Tibia, suave, clara, temblando de forma casi imperceptible bajo sus labios.

Asuza tuvo un escalofrío muy agradable al sentir ese contacto tan simple. Tragó saliva en silencio, y cerró los ojos.

Entonces, Mifune se separó unos centímetros y esperó tranquilamente la reacción de Asuza. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y se debatía interiormente entre protestar, decirle algo o seguir lo que el había empezado, tal vez.

El espadachín, al verla dudar, se preguntó si no había actuado de forma inconveniente, o de forma demasiado atrevida. Después de todo, casi no la conocía…

Para Asuza, la última de sus opciones, luego de pensarlo, ganó por mucho a las demás, y fue cuando ella acortó la distancia entre ambos, y unió sus labios a los del espadachín.

No fue un beso apasionado, nunca se habría atrevido. Fue un roce, un simple contacto tan distante pero a la vez cercano, que no pudo haber sido mejor. Sólo unos segundos.

Sólo unos segundos para que Yojimbo Mifune y Azusa Yumi se dieran cuenta de que estaban enamorados.

Se separaron tranquilamente el uno del otro, y ambos volvieron a la tarea de observar la ciudad, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Esta vez, la oscuridad poco a poco se esclarecía gracias al amanecer, las casas poco a poco alumbraron las luces, y obviamente, nadie vio como Yumi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Mifune, otra vez sin decir nada.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Decidí ponerme como "humilde" reto escribir un one-shot de 250 palabras como mínimo para cada pareja que me agrada. En tooooodos los animes/mangas que tengo en mi repertorio.**

**Contando que llevo contadas como 54 hasta ahora, y que cada día veo más animes y cada día el número aumenta… no estaré sin hacer nada. Eso es bueno, ¿No creen? Temáticas completamente variables, géneros igual… todo es imprevisible aquí.**


End file.
